Episodio 4 Acompáñame al omegaverso
by Laura Paty
Summary: Debido a problemas con la plataforma tuve que subirlo así


Capítulo 4: Serij sub acuática.

Mi cuerpo iba a cambiar radicalmente, no únicamente eso, mi vida no sería la misma y todo por una estúpida calentura, por un viaje sobre valorado que nos había costado nuestra libertad y quizá una vida tranquila. Estaba enojado con él por dejarse llevar, conmigo por traernos aquí y sobretodo porque no tenía idea de qué hacer. Siempre supe qué hacer, tenía la certeza, desde que mamá murió yo tenía el control de las cosas y me hacía sentir tan tranquilo. Pero ahora el control era la última cosa que podría mantener. Mis gritos a la doctora que nos anunciaba que concebiría no serían escuchados, no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer, dentro de mí había algo inevitable. El control de mi vida desaparecía, estaba realmente aterrado. Pensé que tal vez yo no debería pasar por aquello cuando le grité:

— ¿Por qué no te hicieron a ti un omega? Yo nunca quise ser un fenómeno. ¡Maldición nada de esto es justo!

Pero lo inevitable era algo que me había marcado, lo sabía y siempre ocurría, los períodos de estabilidad eran gratos, pero llegaba el momento en que algo iba a revolver mis entrañas. Recordé mis manos apretadas mirando a mamá postrada inmóvil, mi enfado que jamás había reclamado a papá por abandonarnos al irse a sus viajes y cuando más piensa uno que la vida puede ser algo estable, algo apasionante es el momento en que voltean tu mundo de cabeza. Pero yo poseía algo que nadie, la fuerza para afrontar cada situación. Por esa razón escuché atento las explicaciones, que si Morinaga debía dar una muestra de su material genético, que si yo no volvería a ser normal…

La mujer llegó con los resultados, un bebé realmente crecía en mi vientre, me pregunté qué habría dicho mamá y recordé cuando me explicó que nacería mi hermanita Kanako. Sus palabras retumbaron en mis oídos: «Un bebé siempre es una bendición, un recordatorio de lo mucho que puedes guardar el amor te tu pareja. Y alguien para proteger al que amarás incondicionalmente»

Demasiado extraño, en circunstancias normales yo sería el que debería proteger a la persona que concebiría a mi hijo; a pesar de ello sentí una extraña fuerza dentro de mí, yo siempre podía sobreponerme a los problemas, yo podía volver a poner el mundo de nuevo en su lugar y poner los pies en la tierra. Nunca esperé que sus palabras fueran tan derrotistas, Morinaga gustaba de escapar a los problemas y alejarse, lo dijo de forma seria:

— Sempai, yo… lo dije enserio. Si tú no quieres verme más por hacerte eso… me iré. Si crees que un bebé puede cambiar lo que eres y hacerte pesada la vida yo puedo cuidarlo solo una vez que lo tengas. Tú puedes decidir lo que te haga feliz y yo apoyaré tu decisión.

Iba a golpearlo pero expliqué mis motivos y él se expuso frente a mí con su dramática forma de ser. Frente a mi departamento me abrazó tocando mi vientre, sus manos acariciaron tan pacíficamente y su aroma que inundaba mi nariz diciendo que iba a cuidarnos que le creí. De un momento a otro estábamos en mi habitación, ese hombre sabía cómo hacer que yo dejara de pensar, lentamente me llevaba entre sus brazos hasta estar unidos, hasta sentir que arrancaba el corazón de mi pecho y contradictoriamente yo deseaba que así fuera. Podía mirarme tan intensamente que me sentía completamente desnudo ante él, no por mis vestiduras, sino de aquellas cosas que nos ataban como humanos a los prejuicios y de todas formas aunque lo deseaba, no podía decirle eso que no era normal, que me volvía más frágil e indefenso.

Por la mañana miré su rostro durmiente, me sentía mejor desde que el tónico que me habían dado había hecho efecto y escapé, ahora que mi cuerpo poseía estos cambios, me aterraba que no volviera a ser normal, me atrapaban un cúmulo de sensaciones, tenía ganas de besarlo o de abrazarle ahí dormido, no era normal, debería ser desagradable. Me obligaban estas hormonas, este cuerpo que no me pertenecía, que habían cambiado los científicos de este sitio. Así que me levanté y me di una larga ducha, en silencio desayuné, si evitaba cualquier contacto, cualquier pensamiento extraño, quizá recuperaba una parte perdida mía.

Me asustó más eso que estaba por ocurrir, esa gentuza diciendo lo que debíamos hacer, tenerle dentro de mi atorado, "anudados", era tan satisfactorio que no era normal, no me gustaba, necesitaban alejarse todos de mi para que volviera a la razón, a la lógica, no era lógico que un hombre le gustase aquello. Entonces me oculté en la habitación mientras el hombre siguió explicando a Morinaga sobre esas cosas sucias y cuando me buscó tocando a la puerta se lo dije, lo grité con enfado:

— ¡No escuchaste que te quiero fuera!

Pero no podía más resistirme a él, a su aroma triste, a eso que decía de ese dolor de abandono. Todos le habían fallado alguna vez y por eso escapaba. Abrí la puerta antes de que se largara y lo detuve, puesto que necesitaba ser protegido por mi y lo haría, yo era el que nos protegería.

Cuando mis nauseas disminuyeron pude comer finalmente, además de eso tuve la suficiente cordura para pensar en otras cosas de importancia, nuestros compañeros que pasarían por los mismos cambios, eso sería peligroso para nosotros y quizá para toda la ciudad teniendo un grupo de animales salvajes deseando aparearse. Me aterró pensar que alguien deseara hacerme esas cosas que Morinaga hacía o más aún que alguien intentara hacerlas con él. No lo permitiría, yo era fuerte e intimidante.

Esa semana en la escuela entramos a una conferencia, donde como solía ocurrir en nuestra sociedad, los Kaxuj trataban de controlar a sus conejillos de indias. Nosotros entramos a la conferencia sólo porque debíamos ver que pasaría, se nos entregaron unas pastillas supresoras que yo deseaba investigar para ver qué tipo de cosas estaban dando a nuestros ciudadanos.

El problema eran los instintos, los míos que se querían descontrolar, mi cuerpo que pedía al del idiota de Morinaga que hiciera esas cosas sucias e indebidas, pero que yo cada vez más en control mantenía a raya. Por las noches, le desee en mi cama y cada día era más difícil controlarse de tenerlo cerca, ahora observaba sus labios y pecho masculino que no era posible pero me causaba tantas sensaciones. Ahora mi aroma me traicionaba, le suplicaba a él que hiciera eso mientras que yo lo amenacé con la mirada de que no se atreviera. Aunque toda mi resistencia era falsa, sólo deseaba que él me obligara como solía hacerlo.

Una de las noches lo miré salir a prisa escapando de mí, en vez de hacer lo que hacía siempre, eso me enfadó, y tuve ganas de golpearle para que reaccionara, pero yo mismo solía decirle que no me hiciera nada.

Por la mañana no estaba el desayuno, Morinaga seguía dormido en el sofá, y no estaba ese aroma suyo, no había esa fragancia como a chocolate con café, así que lo golpee con su propia almohada. Realmente era un imbécil ese tipo usando esas píldoras peligrosas que obviamente tenían efectos secundarios:

— ¿Dónde están las píldoras? ¿Tomaste una no? No tienes el suficiente valor para hacerlo tú mismo… cobarde… siempre escapando.

— Lo hice por ti, no podía controlarme. Quería tratarte como tú necesitas y no podía si tú hueles así. Sólo quiero anudarte.

— ¡Sucio animal! — Y lo golpee con fuerza entre las piernas para dejarlo ahí en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Quería gritarle a sus respuestas que simplemente debía hacerlo como solía hacer en Nagoya, pero ahora había demasiadas hormonas dentro de mí que me hacían aún más difícil de controlar mis emociones. Corrí mientras unas estúpidas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y enfurecido me fui a prisa hasta la escuela. Me metí a un baño a limpiar mi rostro y respiré profundo pensando en ese aroma de Morinaga que realmente me hacía sentir tan relajado. Justo ahí una mujer entró a los sanitarios de hombres, su mirada perdida, sus ojos no parecían enfocar. Me horrorizó eso que decía su aroma, quería hacer cosas conmigo. ¡Una mujer! Me intimidaba su mirada tan salvaje y de pronto un gruñido suyo me dejó quieto aunque cuando se acercó mucho reaccioné. Liberé el aroma que poseía para alejarla, para intimidarla. Sin embargo ella no parecía estar cuerda.

— ¡Largo! Estos son los servicios para hombres. —Le arrojé agua al rostro usando la presión de la llave del agua pues su aroma decía las cosas sucias que pretendía hacerme, se notaba salvaje, me hacía sentir incómodo.

De pronto gruñó y por unos segundos perdí el control de mi persona, la esperé esos breves instantes donde me ordenó quedarme quieto. Pero reaccioné de inmediato tratando de empujarla, sus colmillos salían de su boca y por extraño que parezca aunque era una mujer tenía una dura erección que se presionaba contra mi pierna.

La tipa loca era más alta y por supuesto que intenté liberarme de sus manos, a pesar de ello empujaba con fuerza hasta mi cuello, tuve miedo de que me intentara matar como si fuera una bestia sedienta de sangre. Quería morderme, morder mi cuello y sólo pude pensar que debía quitarla de encima, pedir ayuda. Le grité:

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Apártate! — No obstante mis gritos, y todo no eran escuchados, su cuerpo era pesado y el mío estaba un poco agotado por no dormir ni comer bien.

Las fuerzas de mi cuerpo que la empujaban empezaron a ceder lentamente, me temblaban los brazos cuando sentí sus dientes hundirse en mi carne, dolía pero me causaba mucha confusión, mi pulso se aceleraba, como si eso buscara y justo ahí ese sonido que me alertó. El aroma a chocolates con café de Morinaga que ahora denotaba furia, esa misma que mantuvo a raya a esa loca mujer hasta que llegaron los Kaxuj.

Mi cuello dolía, en donde sus manos salvajes que me habían sujetado y donde había enterrado sus colmillos. Además de aquello era el olor, ese asqueroso olor que poseía mi cuello donde la mujer había enterrado sus dientes, estaba impregnado donde me había tocado, era como un perfume desagradable que revolvía mi estómago. El dolor no era muy fuerte y por esa razón no me toqué esas áreas, mucho más para no denotar mi debilidad. Pensaba también en que tal vez esa mordida podía trasmitirme alguna enfermedad y podía ser peligroso para mi bebé, cuando fui interrumpido con las insinuaciones de Morinaga. Lo abofetee por pensar cosas así cuando podía estar en peligro por esa mordida, aunque mi cuerpo pedía esas atenciones que suplicaba el aroma a chocolate dulce en él.

— Pero tú quieres, lo deseas… — Dijo él acercándose a mí y lo mojé para que se olvidara de cosas que en ese momento eran insignificantes.

En la enfermería las cosas más ridículas, que yo debería dejarme anudar por el idiota para quitarme ese aroma. Esa palabra hacía tanto ruido en mi cabeza, era como aceptar que me volviera cada vez más un bicho raro, alguien que no era yo.

Corrí a casa seguido por él, me urgía una ducha para retirar ese olor de mi cuerpo, cada segundo sentía más nauseas hasta que al llegar finalmente vomité el ácido de mi estómago vacío. Sujetó suavemente mi cabello, ayudándome a que no se ensuciara con cada arcada y sus manos firmes acariciaron mi espalda haciendo que me sintiera tan confortado. La fragancia a chocolates era tan dulce, empalagosa y le necesitaba sobre mí, quizá sólo para retirar el asqueroso perfume de la mujer o tal vez era por lo necesitado que estaba de su toque.

En realidad mi cabeza jugaba juegos, era él, era yo, eran esas odiosas hormonas, las que me hacían pensar lo mucho que yo…

— Quédate… no te vayas… yo… bueno… — Expresé sin saber porque salían esas palabras de mi garganta.

Me miró de forma profunda, esa mirada en sus ojos verdes que siempre me hacía pensar que nada más hacía falta, como cuando se es pequeño y tienes a tu familia que te rodea. A salvo, seguro, en casa…

Me abrazó por la espalda, yo no dije nada, sólo caminé con ese bobo sujeto de mi hasta lavar mis dientes y esperó pacientemente mientras sus manos pasaron por mi vientre acariciando sin decir nada, pero yo sabía que pensaba lo mismo que yo, en ese bebé que ahora íbamos a cuidar juntos.

Terminé de asearme y no necesitaba decirlo, era tan fácil comunicarlo, mi sensación de afecto y por supuesto la suya. Nos metimos a la regadera fría, pero hacía tanto calor esa tarde que se sentía agradable y parecía evaporarse en la piel caliente de Morinaga mientras retiraba su camisa.

Me sujetó de forma brusca primero, había tirado mi ropa mojada tan veloz que me olvidé que la traía momentos atrás, primero su tórax que se pegó al mío, y sus dedos se volvieron delicados a rosar por mis pezones que se ponían tan sensibles. Los mismos que ya me habían puesto erecto.

— Morinaga… — Susurré al tiempo que sus labios se unieron a los míos luego de decir:

— Te amo sempai…

Me sujeté de su camisa con esa sensación fuerte que palpitaba emocionada en mi pecho. No era posible, repetí esa frase un par de veces hasta que su lengua invadió tan cálidamente mi boca. Los te amo… entre cada beso, sus manos firmes y suaves, no supe de mi sujetando su espalda con fuerza, sobre la tina a medio llenar, en la cual el agua fría se entibiaba por nuestro calor. De pronto lamió la herida cerca de mi cuello y su pene se puso tan duro entrando dentro de mí, no dolía, era desesperadamente lento y agradable.

— Mmmm… — No podía pensar, de mi boca salían gemidos, jadeos que resultaban imposibles de evitar.

Morinaga no debía y yo tampoco, pero resistirme era inútil. Mi cuerpo lo exigía como beber agua, como este alocado palpitar que zumbaba en mis oídos.

Tan duro y caliente que empujando aquellas zonas, que yo abría las piernas cada segundo más para tenerle dentro, pero era ese sentimiento, esa lucha dentro de mí que ahí se acallaba con los sentidos agudos, con las manos que me rodeaban, algo que mis pensamientos regidores deseaban ocultar de las ideas, pero que podían ensordecerse con las poderosas sensaciones que burbujeaban sutilmente por mi piel. Sus labios succionaban mi cuello de forma gentil llenando de placer ese ardor que había causado la mordida de aquella desconocida.

— ohhh… Ahhhhh… Mori… Mori.

El vaivén era fuerte, no podía resistirme mucho más cuando se empujó completamente y me dejé llevar al orgasmo que pulsó dentro de mí una y otra vez mirando sus ojos verdes que decían del mismo placer que yo poseía. Sus labios y cada beso donde murmuraba "Te amo" aguardando por la respuesta que mis brazos respondían.

Tibio se volvió el rumor de su respiración cuando se abrí los ojos por la mañana. A mi lado me sujetaba con fuerza poniendo sus manos sobre mi vientre que era plano, susurrando suavemente la palabra "bebé" algo que hizo flaquear mi resistencia y su aroma que me decía de protección y seguridad.

Me levanté tranquilo y feliz olvidando aquella mordida de mi cuello. En realidad no me importó nada, hasta saciar el hambre de mi estómago. Una vez hecho esto, pensé que volver a la escuela podría ser peligroso sin las medidas necesarias. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al llegar con mi custodio Morinaga que cada alumno kaxuj, traía cuidando a uno de los de nuestros. Sonrieron los guardias de la entrada, puesto que nosotros no requeríamos ayuda de ese estilo. Al contrario de los demás y por supuesto que los kaxuj formados en la entrada de la escuela esperaban por su preferido. Muchos de ellos habían formado parejas y sin excepción tenían un registro de cada pareja formada, incluso de nosotros. Conejillos de indias, eso éramos para este tipo de humanos. La explicación más simple sobre el proteger a los nuevos, fue aceptada por nuestros congéneres y nadie la objetó, pero el fin reproductivo empezó justo ahí. Esa mañana una joven y un tipo estaban teniendo sexo en los sanitarios, se escuchaban los gemidos y gracias a su plan de contingencia ya no aparecieron los de las batas blancas, ahora algunos de ellos simplemente se dejaban llevar. No había uno sólo que caminara sin acompañante por los pasillos, al menos eso me tranquilizó pues no volvieron a ocurrir ataques durante lo que restó esa semana.

Yo detestaba esa pacífica sensación que me causaba el recibir una caricia, una sonrisa, podía sonrojarme y me enfadaba que ese sentimiento llenaba mi cabeza, que seguramente provenía del sin fin de hormonas.

Esa noche luego de regresar a casa yo me sentía sumamente atraído por él. Ya que el idiota procuraba darme espacio, el mismo que yo pedía, mandándolo al sofá a pesar de sentirme tan deseoso. Pero cuando menos lo esperé, el cocinaba la cena y mi cuerpo se movió solo, no pude evitar aproximarme y mi piel que parecía hervir deseaba tocarlo, lamer su piel, morder su piel, justo ahí entre su clavícula y su cuello. Mis pasos sigilosos estaban de pronto a su espalda y no resistí acercar mi nariz y lamer cerca de ahí. Más tardé en hacerlo que él en reaccionar, de la forma más veloz y deseosa. Así que terminó Morinaga anudado a mí en la barra de la cocina, él de pie y yo recargado en ella. Tal vez no estaba tan mal el hacerlo, ya que mi cuerpo lo exigía, no obstante pensar sobre ello me hacía entender que tal vez en ese mundo distante no era mal visto por aquellas circunstancias, a pesar de ello pertenecíamos a otro mundo. No era que yo fuera a volverme uno de esos maricas y… ¿luego qué? Un bebé en mi interior que esperaba yo fuera ¿su madre acaso?

Las confusiones de mi cabeza eran algo que evadiría, mejor no pensar en cosas que no se podían controlar y centrarme en cosas de importancia como las investigaciones científicas, todas las que íbamos a comenzar en cuestión de tres semanas al asignarnos a un sector dependiendo el campo de investigación. Habría clases en la universidad y habría investigación. En ese mundo los jóvenes tenían un lugar importante como sucesores o herederos del mundo, su sociedad tenía estratificado el mundo, a ellos les dedicaban una parte fundamental, se les asignaba una labor desde la universidad, al lado de los que sustituirían. No había algo como sobre población, supongo que tenían controlado ese aspecto, también había ancianos en la universidad, hombres respetados y al saber más sobre los kaxuj, más me intrigaban. Tenía los meses de mi gestación para averiguar lo más posible, Morinaga y yo debíamos escapar, algo me hacía sentir tan intranquilo al respecto de sus intenciones con nosotros dos.

A nuestra puerta llegó puntual un comunicado con un mensajero:

— Los esperamos más tarde en el hospital para la revisión de su bebé.

Morinaga que abrió la puerta me apartó con su aroma protector, no me podía resistir a esa tibia sensación que me daba, cuando pensaba en que esa criatura dentro de mi necesitaba estar protegida. Sin duda era necesaria la revisión y no dejaba de tener miedo de pensar que pudieran terminar con mi vida por interferir en sus planes. Aunque no precisamente mi vida me importaba ahora, sino la que se gestaba. Pero los científicos no se desharían de nosotros, no hasta que naciera, les importaba ver al bebé, ese que venía de nosotros, lo supe ese día que nos explicaron de nuestra combinación. Tras Morinaga respondí con voz firme:

— Ahí estaremos…

Él cerró la puerta, me miró con esa preocupación que yo poseía y abrazo mi cuerpo susurrando en mi oreja:

— Yo voy a cuidarlos, ya verás que todo estará bien sempai.

Al llegar al lugar, el pago que pidieron era por supuesto la muestra genética, pero no sólo suya, me pidieron también una a mí. Señalaron unas habitaciones para darles la muestra y con un par de frascos caminamos por el pasillo largo. Morinaga me jaló a la suya y al entrar mi rostro se puso caliente, una habitación sin ventanas y con un extraño aroma suave que relajaba. Quería golpearle pero entonces tomó con velocidad la mano que se dirigía a su quijada.

— ¡Espera! Es que no puedo perderte de vista en este lugar, además sentí tu aroma, no puedes excitarte sin mí. Hazlo por el bebé, debemos cooperar con los Kaxuj para evitar problemas, anda sempai.— Me soltó y caminó un poco dándome la espalda para decir nuevamente: —No voy a tocarte, no te miraré hacerlo, relájate y siente mi aroma, igual que yo puedes saber lo que siento gracias a él.

Me puse un poco incómodo pero me di la vuelta y cerré mis ojos, de pronto su espalda tocó la mía y escuché el cierre de su pantalón, y sus suspiros pesados que emitía. Una reacción tan natural a su aroma, a ese ruidito de tu pene siendo frotado que me hizo abrir mis pantalones tocando un poco. Nuestros aromas hablaban por si solos, casi podía sentirle tocarme, me ponía tan caliente no mirar, no ser tocado por esas manos grandes y a la vez escuchar, percibir su placer y de pronto se corrió, lo supe por ese ruido suyo, como gemidos roncos y no me detuve seguí pues no podía parar, de pronto sus manos frotando y en mi oreja su respiración entre cortada:

— Sigo sin mirar… anda sempai, córrete.

Como una orden sensual mi cuerpo respondió, sus manos, y el momento me permitió hacerlo sin pensarlo, me derramé en ese frasco que él puso justo ahí para que tuvieran la muestra. Lo tapó y me llevó a un pequeño sofá de la habitación donde me senté a su lado sin dirigirle la mirada, algo tenía ese hombre que me obligaba a darle algo de mí que ni yo sabía que poseía. Me sujetó entre sus brazos con ternura:

— Morinaga… — Expresé.

— Te amo sempai, lamento habernos metido en este lío.

Ese tipo era un bobo, yo era el culpable y no él.

— No se trata de quién es la culpa sino encontrar una solución.

Salimos de ahí para dejar las muestras a una joven, tenía ganas de morderla cuando le entregaron nuestro material genético, pero Morinaga me apartó y suspiró. Aquella mujer nos hizo pasar a un consultorio, me dio una bata que me puse tras una cortina y luego subí a la camilla justo como sugirió. La misma doctora de la vez pasada nos atendió, decía una y otra vez el nombre de la chica tímida, una enfermera de cabellera gris casi blanca amarrada y con una falda blanca.

— ¡Clarice! Date prisa, ¡Clarice!

Y de esa forma una especie de aparato sobre mi plano vientre lo posicionó y pudimos ver una imagen de nuestro bebé de exactamente cinco semanas y siete días en una pantalla, sus latidos, y la extraña forma que poseía. Justo ahí supe que nada me iba a impedir el tenerlo.

Salimos de ahí con esa imagen, Morinaga me cargó al salir y me abrazó efusivamente, era tan injusto que él pudiera expresar eso que se atoraba en mi garganta con algunas lágrimas que no pude evitar dejar escapar.

Los días se volvieron agua en la universidad hasta que por la tarde nos hablaron a nosotros y un par de chicos a la oficina del director y la más importante noticia nos fue dada:

— Venimos a asignarlos personalmente a su misión. Todos ustedes están asignados a Serij submarina. El día de mañana los esperamos aquí por la noche para partir. Es una oportunidad única, una ciudad completamente submarina donde hay cultivos, hay animales y todo tipo de plantas. No se asigna más que a unos pocos para ir, es un lugar que requiere muchos cuidados. Sin embargo nos entregaron el expediente de Tatsumi que está esperando un bebé, así que la presión podría matar su embrión.

Los dos chicos sonrieron y se notaban muy felices, yo me quedé pensativo hasta que Morinaga habló:

— Entonces no podemos ir, si él no puede yo tampoco, pues debo cuidarlo.

La mujer con una sonrisa amable volvió su rostro a él y luego respondió:

— Justamente por eso he venido, nos dieron los resultados y ustedes cuatro son los más sobresalientes de todos los chicos, necesitamos un genio como el de ustedes, así que ofrezco mi hogar para Tatsumi, además de asignarle una enfermera para cuidar de él. Yo soy la organizadora de este viaje, muy poco científicos tienen ese gusto, es muy solicitado el acceso ahí. Así que podrán comunicarse durante los experimentos usando comunicadores especiales, todo para que pueda sernos de ayuda desde este sitio. Iré personalmente a supervisar la expedición. No pueden perderse esa oportunidad, son dos semanas solamente.

— Yo creo que no es posible señorita, mejor que asignen a otro. — Respondió Morinaga nuevamente.

Mi curiosidad científica era demasiada, además que no debía perder una oportunidad como esa por culpa mía, después de todo habíamos visto las fotos de la ciudad submarina y era grandiosa.

— ¿No escuchaste a la mujer? Dijo que me asignarán una enfermera y me alojará en su casa. Debes ir, yo te lo demando, no iré a ninguna parte, así que ve.

— No sempai, no necesito ir.

— Irás porque y lo digo, quiero que me traigas muestras y fotografías y todo. Si no puedo ir tu debes aprovechar esa oportunidad.

— ¡No iré sempai!

Me enfadé, escuchar su negativa era una burla, dos malditas semanas no podía separarse de mi para algo tan importante. Así que me acerqué a él y le denoté mi enfado diciendo a la chica.

— El irá, mañana me mudaré al domicilio que usted menciona.

Él se quedó quieto y lo jalé fuera del lugar, mientras los demás permanecieron hablando del viaje:

— No puede decidir por mí una cosa de ese tipo, no pienso alejarme de ti porque tengo miedo que algo te ocurra.

— Morinaga, yo estaré bien, van a cuidarme y tendré un alojamiento seguro, tu mismo podrás constatarlo mañana. Si no vas de todas formas me voy a ir a vivir ahí.

— Tengo muchas dudas respecto a eso. ¿por qué razón alguien es tan amable de ofrecer cosas para ti y tus cuidados?

— ¡Sólo son dos semanas! Irás porque es algo importante en tu carrera y ya lo dije, si no vas de todas formas no me verás esas dos semanas.

— No puede hacerme eso sempai.

— Es por tu bien, no van a hacerme nada mientras el bebé no nazca, te prometo que todo irá bien, de todas formas tu no podrías hacer nada si algo ocurre.

— Como digas… sempai… te haré caso, pero promete que vas a responder mis llamadas, ellos dijeron que iban a mantenerte comunicado para que nos ayudes. Tu siempre has sido el experto en todo esto.

Estaba algo enfadado y más que otra cosa era un chantajista, pero yo quería que él fuera a ese lugar, porque sería la oportunidad de su vida, algo que yo no podía hacer y que hubiera deseado hacer.

Muy temprano la mujer que dirigía la expedición se presentó al lado de la misma enfermera, la misma del hospital y la reconocí por el maquillaje en su rostro y su atuendo femenino, con esa extraña sonrisa. No solía reconocer a las personas, nunca me fijaba en nadie, pero esa enfermera poseía la misma sonrisa triste que Morinaga. Llevaron mis cosas en un vehículo hasta una residencia. Una casa lujosa sobresaliente entre las demás y en un lugar cerca del centro de la ciudad. Tenía jardines extensos y me sorprendió el recibimiento por algunos trabajadores que atendían el lugar de forma expedita y amable acomodaron todo.

— Mis padres se los presentarán a Tatsumi por la noche, mientras tanto se quedarán al cuidado del administrador de esta casa, el señor Fuki. — Al presentarlo se inclinó de forma cortés y nos llevó hasta mis nuevos aposentos donde todo estaba ya en orden.

La enfermera a mi cuidado nos siguió de cerca hasta que Morinaga los apartó a todos:

— Necesito un minuto a solas con él. — Todos salieron y cerraron la puerta tras él.

— ¿Estás seguro que estarás bien aquí? Tengo miedo de dejarte solo.

— Pero no estaré solo, no ves que tengo todas las comodidades y son únicamente dos semanas. No seas gallina, es una oportunidad en un millón, mejor dicho es algo que jamás en tu vida podrás volver a ver y yo quiero vivirlo a través de ti, al menos tu me contarás lo que veas y además vas a traer muestras y fotos. No olvides que vamos a comunicarnos, ellos tienen alta tecnología.

— De acuerdo, tienes razón, dos semanas y todo va a estar bien.

La mujer nos llevó al lugar desde donde se comunicaban los de Serij subacuática con la superficie por insistencia de Morinaga y se quedó tranquilo al observar al hombre hablando desde ahí, se veía un laboratorio solamente pero enfocó la cámara a la ventana donde se podía ver del otro lado el oscuro fondo del mar tras un cristal. Y además constató que requerían de nosotros cuatro pues éramos los especialistas en agricultura y biología, enfocando un extenso campo lleno de cultivos de plantas y vegetales que se iluminaban con luz artificial.

Recordé que había unos inventos de los habitantes que hacían que la luz del sol en la superficie llegara al fondo marino de forma intensa durante el día. Estaba emocionado y un poco preocupado pero no lo demostré, sólo fuimos por las cosas de Morinaga y los chicos para despedirnos en la bahía.

Un enorme vehículo de metal aguardaba por ellos, los otros chicos subieron sin rechistar y Morinaga me abrazó.

— No quiero ir… sempai, pero lo haré por ustedes dos, ¿de verdad estarán bien?

— Ahí está la enfermera y tengo una casa lejos de los salvajes, seré custodiado a todas partes, ¡así que deja de quejarte y sube!

Una preocupación en mi pecho que no dije al verle subir y ese vehículo que se sumergió a prisa me aterró un poco. Tal vez no era buena idea después de todo… Entonces el administrador de la casa de aquella mujer se acercó a nosotros:

— Vamos a casa señor Tatsumi y señorita Claire.

— Gracias señor Fuki. — respondió la enfermera y yo los seguí en silencio.

Al entrar al lugar me dirigieron a mi habitación y la enfermera fue a la suya que estaba contigua a la mía. Me dijo sobre el botón para llamarle y que me acompañaría a todos lados para cuidar de mi.

No pensé que pudiera sentirme como un extraño hasta que me levanté la mañana siguiente con el desayuno en la cama y la joven se sentó a mi lado con la misma sonrisa extraña. Lo más curioso es que ella no poseía ningún aroma, menos yo podía detectar el mío propio estando a su lado. Pero no pregunté, sólo quería que se fuera:

— Yo puedo comer a solas…

— Mi deber es asegurarme que come y que está bien.

— Pues no debes seguirlo al pie de la letra.

— Es mi trabajo, a menos que quiera que me reemplacen con alguien más.

Negué con la cabeza y empecé a comer, no podía rehusarme, hacer que esa tipa perdiera su trabajo para que trajeran a otra persona parlanchina que me jodería la vida con su voz, la suya era no tan aguda y no solía decir mucho.

Así que comí y la saqué del baño cuando intentó decir que me ayudaría a bañarme y no se quejó sobre eso. Aguardó afuera y trajo mis ropas mientras yo me duchaba. Así que me vestí en el baño y al salir fuimos a la escuela, al lado de esa enfermera todos parecían comportarse, yo me sentía normal, como si no fuera ese manojo de hormonas y estaba tan tranquilo sin percibir aromas, pero había uno que extrañé de pronto al llegar a la cafetería, el olor a café con chocolate de él.

Por la tarde al volver a la casa que me recibía, fuimos llevados al centro de comunicaciones con Serij subacuática y Morinaga me saludó sonriendo como nunca:

— ¡Hola sempai! Este lugar es enorme y tenía razón, gracias por hacerme venir, le llevaré muchas cosas de aquí.

— ¡Lo ves idiota! Anda trabaja mucho que sólo tienes dos semanas.

Luego de escucharle decir recomendaciones estúpidas, el científico al lado de mi me miró un tanto fastidiado:

— Disculpen pero este comunicador es para asuntos importantes.

— Adiós Morinaga… — Dije luego de escuchar eso. Lo dije en un tono serio.

— Sempai te amo… — Respondió mientras yo apagué el aparato.

Un extraño vacío al apagar ese aparato, al irnos en silencio con esa extraña enfermera que sonreía de la forma más triste, me molestaba un poco ver esa expresión, pero reflejaba lo mismo que yo sentí en mi pecho. Extrañaba sumamente la compañía del idiota y en silencio cené al lado de ella, entonces noté nuevamente que en su cercanía no había aromas, ella no poseía ninguno. Sin embargo no pregunté, no me correspondía decir nada, sólo me duché y me recosté en la cama pensando que todo iba a ir bien, no tenía que pensar en él demasiado, su mirada de ojos verdes tan boba que me obligaba a hacer cosas por él.

Me quedé dormido mientras leía un libro sobre embarazos de omegas y nuevamente el desayuno con un té y el tónico especial para mi embarazo, me levantó con la mujer vestida y arreglada que puso a mi lado y se sentó. Todo en silencio, tan callada aquella mujer y servicial, hablaba sólo cuando requería hacerlo, mencionaba un poco el clima cálido y la luz del sol pero luego seguía en silencio, siempre se acompañaba de algunos libros de enfermería y en el almuerzo cada uno de nosotros leía el suyo sin hablarnos. Así hasta marcharnos al comunicador.

Esa tarde que el chico lo prendió para mí no estaba Morinaga, en su lugar uno de los chicos que habían ido con él nos dijo:

— Morinaga hoy fue llevado a otra parte, pero volverá en un par de días, nos dijeron que les informarán, tal vez sean dos o tres días.

— No se preocupe señor Tatsumi, nosotros enviaremos un mensaje directo a la casa del gobernador para informarle.

— ¿La casa del gobernador?

— Si, la joven que dirige la expedición es su hija. La que le ha dado alojamiento y es una mujer muy lista.

— Entiendo, entonces esperaré por noticias.

No sonaba nada bien, todavía no había sido presentado con los dueños y me atendía el administrador, además de la enfermera. Algo sobre eso no iba nada bien, ¿qué tal si había sido secuestrado o algo por el estilo?

Me senté a leer esa noche y fingí que me había dormido luego de la cena, debía averiguar algo sobre los dueños. Cuando la mujer me acomodó bien en la cama y apagó la luz esperé un poco a que ella se fuera a dormir. Miré el reloj en la pared de la habitación y luego de media hora de mirar por la ventana observando el panorama salí del lugar y lo primero que escuché fueron las voces del administrador junto con los señores de la casa. Hablaban de sus huéspedes, si éramos tratados adecuadamente y mucha explicación sobre problemas en la división de manutención a obras públicas. Algo sin importancia, esperé ahí escuchando todo lo que decían hasta que comprendí que ellos en realidad no tenían ningún problema o conspiración, hasta que al subir las escaleras la mujer suspiró y dijo:

— Más le vale a "Sema" traer de verdad un novio y un nieto saludable.

No era bueno para recordar los nombres pero al escucharlo recordé que así se llamaba la chica que se había ido con Morinaga, ¿la hija del Gobernador podría ser que quisiera quedarse con él?

Negué y pensé que era tan ridícula una treta de ese estilo, aguanté mi molestia para no ser notado por mi aroma y caminé de vuelta a mi recámara cuando escuché la voz, una voz tan dulce que provenía de fuera. Una canción triste, una melodía que podía dejarte esa sensación de vacío. Cuando salí ella me miró:

— Tatsumi, usted debería dormir.

Al acercarse, mi aroma a enfado desapareció su presencia parecía cubrir cualquier aroma y caminamos juntos hasta mi habitación. Estaba preocupado, enojado y tenía que decirle a alguien.

— El volverá porque te ama. — Expresó la mujer.

— ¡Ya lo sé! No se cansa de repetirlo.

— Sería tan bueno escucharlo…

La mujer se dio la vuelta y no dije nada, entré a intentar dormir, pero mi embarazo me hacía dormir profundamente, no supe en qué momento estaba profundamente dormido hasta oler el desayuno nuevamente.

Ir a clases esa tarde me seguía dando esa mala espina, pensar en que una mujer pudiera robárselo, pero él era gay y la mujer estaba segura que era un alfa como la que me había atacado aquella vez. Algo había de raro en las mujeres alfa, algo que debía preguntar, así que en el almuerzo mientras la enfermera leía su libro le cuestioné:

— ¿Las mujeres alfa son como los machos de nuestra especie?

La joven me miró con su amable sonrisa y respondió dejando el libro.

— He estudiado a los humanos y nosotros no nos parecemos a ustedes, pero si preguntas si las mujeres alfa tienen pene, así es. Son dominantes y pueden concebir como los hombres o como las mujeres de tu raza, de la misma forma que tu, puedes embarazar a una mujer u omega o ser embarazado por un hombre o alfa. Pero descuida, sé que tu chico te es fiel.

— ¡A mí no me interesa eso carajo! Ese hombre no es mi chico.

— Pues yo quisiera tener a alguien como él. ¿No te has dado cuenta todavía?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Sobre mi aroma, yo no poseo uno, y tengo un defecto genético que hace que cualquiera cerca de mi, pierda el suyo. Eso en mi sociedad es la marginación. Ni siquiera me veo así.

La observé como si fuera por primera vez, su rostro demasiado pintado, su arreglo personal excesivo y ropas ajustadas que buscaban llamar la atención en el pulcro blanco de su vestido.

— Eres una mujer como cualquiera, porqué alguien no iba a acercarte a ti sólo por el aroma.

— Aquí es algo fundamental y no puedes tener un compañero de no tener aroma, menos de desaparecer el de los demás.

— Pero no es posible eso, leí sobre la glándula de aroma y sin ella no puedes vivir porque regula muchas partes del sistema.

— Es simple de explicar, tengo una glándula de aroma, pero mi aroma es ese, uno que neutraliza el de los demás y no se percibe. No entiendes que toda mi vida he sido invisible y los demás me evitan pues se sienten raros a mi lado. ¿Has visto a alguien cerca de mi o de nosotros?

Recordé que todo el tiempo que ella estaba conmigo en clases o en los pasillos jamás nadie nos dijo nada, se apartaban haciendo caras raras a nosotros. Supuse que era porque yo les intimidaba como solía pasar en Nagoya, pero jamás supuse que por ella.

— Pues que se pudran, además no es importante eso de tener una pareja.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas y me miró triste:

— Eres tan insensible, tu pareja diciendo que te ama y tu negándolo a pesar de estar tan lejos. De verdad no deberías ilusionarlo, porque no lo dejas libre para que busque a otra persona.

— Nunca le prometí nada, él se ha quedado por su propia elección. — Pero yo le había dicho "Quédate" y pasó por mi cabeza esa frase en mi cabeza pues la repetí aquella vez, incluso me había seguido a ese lugar macabro.

— Entonces si sientes algo… ¿Y porque nunca se lo dices?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Tu rostro lo dice, he aprendido a leer a le gente sin usar el aroma.

Me quedé callado luego de eso, tomé el libro y seguí leyendo. Ella me mostró después uno de anatomía femenina donde las mujeres alfa tenían un pene que podía ser usado a placer por ellas, así como nosotros los omegas hombres un útero.

Pasar tantos días sin él y sin recibir su llamado me hizo comenzar a hablar con la enfermera, esa mujer me empezó a hablar de anatomía de los kaxuj y mi ansia de aprender nos hizo buenos amigos. Logró animarme con paseos por la playa, la ausencia de él me pesaba, dolía y el vacío de mi corazón resonaba a pesar de sólo haber estado sin él ocho largos días. Recibí en casa del gobernador el llamado del lugar donde estaba el comunicador y el rostro de Morinaga no estaba normal, se veía angustiado, aunque sonreía.

— Ya falta una semana sempai, volveré en ocho días más.

— Me alegra ver que estás bien.

— ¿Y tú has comido? ¿Te han tratado bien?

— Si, si, no te preocupes, todo va bien, me tratan como un rey ahí.

Un par de lágrimas que limpió me asustaron.

— ¿De verdad tú estás bien?

Su voz se hizo baja y respondió:

— Si… es sólo que te extraño demasiado.

Tras él apareció la mujer y dijo:

— Es algo tarde, creo que debemos descansar.

Me molestó que apareciera y él agachó la mirada.

— Debo irme sempai, no podré comunicarme hasta volver a la superficie.

Ahora estaba enfadado, al colgar salí de ahí más que angustiado y preocupado, la enfermera antes de despedirse esa noche me dijo:

— Deberías decirle, si le correspondes no puedes quedarte esos sentimientos dentro de ti. Y si lo haces, yo dejaré de pretender ser quien no soy.

Esa noche no pude evitar llorar de angustia y de coraje, nada podía hacer, no podía sumergirme ahí para ir tras él, sólo podía esperar y así lo hice todos esos días en que casi alzaba plegarias a dios, pero no creía en él. Sólo pedía a mamá que le cuidase, ella era la cosa más inmaterial y tangible dentro de mi cabeza, ella todo lo podía, así que le pedí a su memoria el cuidar la cosa más preciada, porque ese idiota y el bebé en mi vientre eran eso para mí.

No pude dejar de pensar tantos días en él, estar enfadado no era posible con esa mujer que incluso usaba su voz para cantar y relajarme.

Los días eran tan lentos sin Morinaga, hasta que esa tarde llegó a prisa irrumpiendo con su aroma, lo supe desde que estaba en la entrada de la mansión. Y corrí a recibirle, los hice aun lado a todos mientras lo sujeté con fuerza entre mis brazos.

— ¡Sempai tú estás…! — Evité que hablara, mis labios sobre los suyos sin soltarlo. — ¡te amo sempai! — Dijo al soltar el beso y como obligado, dentro de mi salió mi voz muy baja en su oído mientras le abrazaba con esas lágrimas que salían de mis ojos.

— También yo… te amo…

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! A Gaby como siempre por ayudarme con todo y a Valencita, a Yuki y a todos los que me ayudaron subiendo memes para que yo les escribiera esto.


End file.
